The present disclosure relates to electromagnetically shielded environments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging systems.
The use of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging has expanded from diagnostic imaging to include the guidance of a variety of interventions. These include, MR-guided biopsies, and ablation therapies performed by both radiofrequency (RF) energy and high-intensity focused ultrasound.
Many diagnostic and interventional procedures require or are aided by the presence of a clinician, staff or family members inside the Faraday cage. The purpose of the Faraday cage is to block any electromagnetic energy within the operating bandwidth of the MR scanner (typically 64 MHz+/−250 kHz for a 1.5T system and 128 MHz+/−250 kHz for a 3T system). This eliminates outside interference with the scanner and preserves image quality.
It is often desirable for people inside the Faraday cage to communicate with people outside of the Faraday cage; this is particularly true in the case of interventional procedures. In addition to the need for communication, peripheral devices that enable the visualization of images and the interactive control of the MR scanner are also desirable.
Currently, there are wired solutions that enable communication between the control room and the scanner room, however, the presence of wires in either room attached to individuals can be very cumbersome, especially when a clinical procedure is taking place and people are required to move around the room. Communication with someone inside a scanner room is further hindered by the loud noises generated by the MR scanner.
Wireless technologies are beneficial in that they reduce the clutter caused by numerous wired peripheral devices. In an MR suite, however, wireless signals originating from inside the scan room are unable to reach the adjacent control room due to the Faraday cage. Similarly, the Faraday cage also prevents wireless signals originating from the control room to propagate into the scanning room.